


When You Can't Beat The Commonwealth

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Just a quick Nora X Raiders X Hancock scene.





	When You Can't Beat The Commonwealth

Nora approaches the Roadside Pines Hotel. Her body is on fire having lost her promiscuous partner, Hancock and has been without a release for days. Three male raiders watch her approach from the windows, amazed at who they are seeing. They raise their guns up and prepared to defend themselves.  
“Holy shit is that really her? It has to be,” the raider in the harness says answering his own question, “She's wearing that vault suit, 111.”  
“Christ man, we are so fucked,” says the raider in the gas mask.  
“Calm down,” Harness says irritated.  
“No way, haven't you heard the stories. She has killed way bigger battles than just three guys in a small, rundown shot hole like this. What the fuck are we gonna do?” Gas Mask asks in a panic.  
“Just stay quiet. Let's see what her first move is.”  
Nora has her palms clutched to her chest. She is rubbing her nipples trying to get them to stop hurting so much. Her face is red and she is breathing heavy. She falls to her knees to the gravel road.  
“She looks like she's hurt. Quick this might be our chance,” says the raider in the bandanna.  
The three of them make their way down the steps to the first floor still being cautious.  
“Holy shit man. What if we could capture her? Bring her to the boss. We could be like... top dogs after that,” says Gas Mask.  
“Quiet. This could just be a trap, some kind of trick. Until we get her tied up we need to just stay calm and wait,” says Bandanna.  
They all aim their guns out the windows again. Nora is still on the ground. Her eyes are shut and she is now moving her hands over her crotch.  
She calls out to them, “Oh boys, I know you are in there. I can hear you talking.”  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Panics Gas Mask.  
“Come on boys, I'm not here to fight. Please just let me come inside and have some fun with you,” she begs through hot breath.  
The raiders all look at each other confused.  
“Is this bitch for real?” Says harness.  
“What does she mean come in here and have fun? Is she high?” Asks gas mask.  
“Not as high as you, what do you think she means, that she wants to play bored games?” Says Bandanna sarcastically. “I say we only agree to let her come inside here if we are allowed to cum inside her.” He raises his eye brows feeling as if he has said something clever.  
“There is no way this is happening. It has to be a trap,” says Harness.  
Bandanna scopes out the area. “I don't see anyone else around. I think she is entirely alone.”  
Nora begins to moan as she continues to rub her crotch. The three of them can not hide the fact that they all have fully hardened erections at this point.  
“So anyone willing to take the bate?” Asks Gas Mask.  
“No way I am going out there. I don't care how hot she is,” says Harness.  
“I guess I will have to be the one to show some balls,” says Bandanna.  
“Seriously? You're gonna take that risk just for the possibility of some pussy?” Asks Harness.  
“Of course I am. She is the most lust after woman in The Commonwealth. Beautiful, powerful, mysterious, and she is literally begging us to go out there and ravish her, and you guys don't think that is worth the risk?” Bandanna argues.  
“Not if it means getting my dick bitten off,” says Gas Mask.  
He shrugs them off and makes his way through the door with his riffle still drawn. He approaches Nora very slowly.  
She opens her eyes to see him stepping toward her.  
“Please put the gun down. I just want this feeling to go away. Will you help me?” She begs.  
He continues to approach her. His legs are weak from the sight of her beauty. His cock is pulsing hard and fast. He looks her up and down in her tight blue suit. She is so slender, so beautiful. He lowers his gun and Nora gives him a satisfied smile, then moans long and loud once again. He grabs some ultra jet from his picket and quickly stabs her in the leg with it, injecting her. Nora cries out in pain then looks at him in disappointment. With her blood pumping strong it doesn't take long for the drugs to flood her system and cause her to pass out.  
The other two guys come out from hiding once they are sure she has been knocked out. They bring her inside and tie her arms to the coat hanger jutting from the wall. As she hangs there unconscious the three of them still are not sure what action to take next.  
“Okay, now that we got her, what do we do?” Asks Harness.  
“I still say we should bring her to the boss,” says Gas Mask.  
“And then what? Let him have all the fun? Not to mention he will probably take the credit for capturing her as well. I don't think so. This bitch came to us asking for it and I am gonna give it to her,” Bandanna lifts off his shirt and unbuckles his pants. He steps in front of Nora and begins unzipping her vault suit. As he exposes her breasts he can't help but take them in his hands. He moans at their soft touch. Never before has he felt such silky skin. It is as if she has been untouched by all the grim and waste of the world around her. Just one more thing that seems impossible about her attractiveness. Nora stirs and quivers at his touch. Bandanna takes a step back from her surprised to find her waking up.  
“Quick, get me another ultra jet,” he demands to the other two.  
“No please,” Nora begs, “I don't want to be asleep through this. I want to feel... everything.” She lets out a soft whimper as she rubs her knees together, still feeling the heat in her pants.  
Bandanna approaches her again and gets up close to her face, “Fine. But I warn you bitch, if you even attempt to bite me... I will kill you.”  
Nora nods her head in acceptance. She leans forward with all her strength with her lips puckered beckoning him. After a moment of still weighing his options he gives in and kisses her on the mouth hard. She moans and amazed by her reaction he looses himself to her even further. He wonders how such a beautiful woman could just want to have sex with a total stranger out in a dirty, grimy, run down hotel. However it doesn't distract him from wanting her either way. He is gonna have his way with her no matter what. He zips down the rest of her vault suit to expose her hot, wet, pussy. His cock immediately finds its way through the opening in his boxers and is at the ready to penetrate her.  
He lifts her legs up off the floor and pins her body against the wall with his own. He rubs the head of his cock against her entrance, feeling her clitoris harden against his shaft. He is so close now. He prays to who ever may be watching that they won't interrupt, and that there would be no distractions. After a few passes over her opening his cock becomes nice and lubricated allowing him to forcefully presses himself deep inside her. He grunts at the feeling of her quivering walls hugging his cock lustfully and weakness spreads over his body, down his legs. She feels so amazing, so soft, so warm, he could swear he went blind for just a moment. As he begins to thrust into her she cries out in pleasure.  
The other two watch in envy. They can't believe what they are seeing. This sexual goddess came to them from out of the ruins and now they have her all to themselves. They watch as he thrusts hard into her over and over again taking every advantage to enjoy this rare pussy from the old word. Her face blushed red indicating that she is enjoying every moment of it. They both rub the front of their pants wondering when they might get a turn.  
Feeling his shaft surrounded by her coveted silkiness, all the way to his base, Bandanna can no longer hold back his climax and erupts inside her. After making sure that ever last drop of his semen fills her womb to its brim, he pulls out and turns to the others.  
“Her pussy is so delicious. You guys have to give it a taste,” he is out of breath from the intense workout he just presented.  
Nora is also breathing hard. She has not yet been able to release the heat between her legs. Bandanna cuts her arms free from the hook and tosses her to the mattress on the floor. Gas Mask and Harness quickly undress and positions himself under her. He lifts her up on top of him cowgirl style and quickly slides his cock into her still soaking pussy. She moans feeling the pressure caress her sweet spot once again. Gas Mask gets down on his knees behind her and begins to prod her anus. Slowly but surely he is able to fit in the head and then when her anus finally relaxes he is able to shove his entire cock inside.  
“Oh yes! Yes, I love it!” Nora moans.  
They all moan and grunt, their bodies full of excitement due to having sex with total strangers. All of them are so hot at this point that even the slightest movements are causing their genitals to quiver out of control. As Harness holds Nora over him he sucks and gropes at her tits. Gas Mask slaps her ass again and again admiring how it jiggles.  
“It seems like a shame to waste that mouth,” laughs Bandanna as he approaches her at the front. His cock has become hard once again and wasting no time he slips it into Nora's mouth. She happily accepts it and begins licking and sucking it vigorously. Her fantasy of having a gang bang has finally come true. In her mind there are not enough men in the world to satisfy her bodies hunger. She can feel all of them entering as deep as possible. Harness rubbing her uterus, while Gas Mask presses his shaft along the same wall allowing her to feel the sensation on both sides. The thought of their cocks only being a thin layer of skin away from rubbing against each other turns her on even further. The taste of Bandanna's cock now dripped in her pussy juice is enticing as well. He trusts himself all the way to her throat almost chocking her with each tap on her uvula.  
As they all feel themselves becoming close to climax the mood is taken down a notch when they hear the sound of a gun being cocked. They open their eyes wide and hear a blast ring throughout the room. Bandanna's head erupts blood over the group. His body falls limp to the floor and Nora's jaw nearly becomes bruised from his sudden weight shift. Nora turns to the offender to find Hancock.   
She yells at him pissed, “What the fuck, Hancock?”  
He ignores her and turns to Gas Mask, “Step away from my girl.”  
Gas Mask pulls himself out from Nora's anus and steps back with his hands up,   
“Be cool. We were just having a little fun.”  
Hancock fires the gun splattering his brains over the room,  
“I'm the only one who is allowed to have fun with this one.”  
“God damn it, I finally found a group that was willing to fuck me instead of shoot me and you shoot them,” Nora continues to yell.  
Harness is frozen in place still with his penis being sat on by Nora. She continues to roll her hips over him, still trying to extinguish the heat deep inside her. He is terrified but that the same time she still feels amazing hugging his shaft tightly.  
“Look, you can have her. Please just let me walk away. I wont say anything to anybody,” he begs.  
Hancock aims his gun again. Harness closes his eye awaiting for the inevitable fire but instead is met with Nora's tongue entering his mouth. She vigorously battles his tongue with hers and takes in a deep breath.  
“Don't you dare give up on me. I am not done with you yet,” commands Nora.  
As she continues to ride him he leans his head back against the mattress trying with all his might not to cum before she does. He can't hold it any longer and ejaculates hard. He thinks to himself that at least he got to have one last amazing nut before he dies. He opens his eyes to find Nora looking down at him with disappointment.  
“I'm sorry. I couldn't help it,” he says panicking.  
“You see, these losers can't even hold out long enough for you,” mocks Hancock.  
Nora turns to him, “Would you just shut up!” She then turns back to Harness. “Now you listen, I am gonna let you walk out of here, only because I want you to tell everyone what you witnessed here. No one fucks with us. Do you think you can handle that?”  
Harness nodes his head nervously.  
“Okay then. Now go!” Nora climbs off of him and he quickly runs out of the building into The Commonwealth. Nora turns back to Hancock, “Well...”  
“Well what?”  
“Get your ass over here.” She spreads her legs to him.  
“Don't you want to get cleaned up first?” He asks seeing she is still soaked in blood.  
Nora grabs him by the buckle of his pants and pulls him toward her, “No!”  
He quickly undresses and then climbs on top of her. Within moments he is inside, slipping easily in and out. She moves her hips up into him at a quick pace that is hard for him to keep up with. At this point she is just begging for that sweet climax and she can feel it rising fast. She digs her fingers into his butt-cheeks holding him as close to herself as possible.  
“Fuck me! Yeah! Fuck me harder!” Nora demands.  
Hancock is sweating, testing his stamina to the max. Her lust is so strong. He can't believe how long it is taking her to peak.   
Finally he feels her walls tighten around his cock and she lets out a moan long and loud, “Yes! Yes! Just like that! Don't stop!”  
He races to catch up with her climax and takes his opportunity to fill her uterus one more time. Her opening drips with semen that stains the already dirty mattress under them. Once their heart beats settle Hancock rolls off of her and she stands up while wiping the blood off her face.  
“I guess it is time for us to find somewhere with running water,” she says as she grabs her gear and while still naked, walks out into The Commonwealth.


End file.
